Summer at the Potter's
by Zebby
Summary: Gwen are asking if she can stay with at James house for a month   /OBS this is 3 years ater another comic im writing
1. Letter from Gwen

It was an early morning when James woke up by an owl biting his ear, the owl had a letter and a package.

When he looked who it was from, but it wore no address on it.

James walked down to join his family at breakfast and open it down there.

''God morning James '' Harry said with a smile on his face. ''morning'' James said.

'' Who's that package from?'' His father asked him. Its ''probably from his girlfriend Gwen'' Lilly said. ''SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !'' James Yelled at his sister. ''and I don't know who's it from there is no address on it''.

''Then open it'' Lilly said. James open the letter first and it was from Gwen he could see on her sloppy Hand writing. In the letter I stood:

Hai James :D Having a great summer? Well I'm not. Can I come over to you for a mouth maybe? Please send an answer then and here is a present for you / Gwen Summers :) P.S the owl bites

James opened the package and in there it was muggle candy, Energy drinks and soda, there were a note in it that said; HERE IS SOME THINGS I LOVE HOPE YOU ENJOY.

''So who was it from'' Harry asked and everybody was looking at him.

''It was from Gwen'' James said looking embarrassed as Lily and Albus laughed. Gwen had been his friend sense first year and now he was going to his 4th year at Hogwarts. '' She asked if she could be here for like a mouth?''

''Why so long ? '' He's mom Ginny asked him. ''I don't know she didn't say why she just said she had a horrible summer'' James said.

''Well of course she can stay here'' Harry said. '' But how are she coming here she's living in Sweden right?''

''Uhhh.. I dunnu I can send a letter asking her'' James said walking away

He begin to write ; Hi Gwen :D Of course you can come. But how are you coming here ?

/ James

Then he gave the letter to the owl and it fly away.

1 day later he got a new letter from Gwen there it stood :

HI AGAIN JAMES :D

I have a friend that just has turned 17. So she will transfer me to you :)

/Gwen ;)


	2. Thoughts

The next morning James woke up early and run down to the kitchen. No one else was awake.

He waited there for hours until Ginny woke up and said to him to go to sleep again. But then something had happened, Gwen and her friend had transfer to their garden. He saw Gwen wave good bye to her friend and then she disappeared. James run out and hugged his friend.

''Hello there James'' Gwen said with her American accent ''Missed me ?''

''Yeah I missed you '' James said still hugging her until he saw his family watching them, then he let go. '' Let's go in..''

''Hehe Sure '' she said.

Her hair was still short, spiky and blood red. She had grey eyes, her cloths weren't like other girls, she usually wears a shirt or a hoody with jeans or shorts.

They walked in to the house, Gwen had never been there before. Elin looked around in the house until James family came

''Hi You must be Gwen'' Harry said '' It's so nice to finally meet you.''

''Yeah it's nice to meet you to'' Gwen said but James knew she lied she hated meeting new people she had said it to him one time.

''Yeah, James never stops talking about you'' Ginny said.

''MOOOOM!'' James said out loud and Gwen just laughed

''So where is your room James?'' Gwen asked him.

''oh... upstairs, let's go there shall we?'' James asked Gwen as she was still looking around.

''Sure James :)'' she said and then they walked up to his room. His room was big, and messy. There were posters of a Quidditch team, But also pictures off them at their 1st 2nd and 3rd year at Hogwarts.

''nice room'' Gwen said but it didn't sound like she meant it.

''Uhmm thanks…'' James said '' so what do you want to do?''

''I dunno…'' Gwen mumbled. ''You live here what are you used to to?''

''Ehh not much.. we could ask what the other are up to'' he mumbled.

''Sure'' She said smiling.

They walked down the stairs to his family. It was still early in the morning.

'' Mom'' James Said '' what are you guys doing today?''

''I think we'll just say home today'' Ginny said

''Oh okay'' James said '' let's chill today then.

''Kay'' Gwen said.

Later they were up in he's room watching tv. Both were lying in the bed and they talked about Quidditch and other stuffs until Gwen fell asleep on he's chest. Her breath was warm on him and It felt good having her there with him.

After a while James also fell asleep. James woke up in the morning, Gwen was still sleeping and it felt bad to wake her up so he walked down.

''Good morning James'' Ginny said while making breakfast.'' Where is Gwen ? ''

''Morning Mom'' James said '' Still sleeping''

''shouldn't you wake her?'' She asked.

''eh.. she will probably wake up soon.''

''If you say so'' Ginny said ''By the way James, We other are going to the beach today, do you and Gwen also want to come?''

''Sure!'' James said smiling. And then Gwen walked down, she were only wearing a shirt and she looked really tired.'' Morning Gwen ''

''Morning'' Gwen said half smiling.

''James can't you please put on shirt '´ Ginny said. It was a bit weird sense she never had said it before just now when Gwen was here.

''why '' James said tease fully.

Ginny just walked away looking irritated. He and Gwen just laughed.

''So what are we doing today'' Gwen asked happily.

''Were going to the beach '' he said.

''Yay! '' She said hugging him and he hugged back. '' I'm going to get dressed now''

''ok'' he sighed and letting go of her. It felt bad letting her go, It was nice to have her near him. He just had to face it. He was in love with Gwen.

**Sry for making so short chapters ._.**


	3. Beach

After a minute Gwen came down again. She didn't take a long time to dress.

''aren't you going to put on a shirt?'' Gwen asked him.

''were going to the beach so It feels worthless '' he said making a grin.

''I know right '' she said loud. '' but still your mom will be angry ''

'' yeah but.. well its natural so… erm I dunno its comfy!'' James said and Gwen just laughed.

''Do like you want, I don't mind'' She said with a beautiful smile on her lips.'' So which are the people who will go to the beach?''

''umm.. everyone except dad.'' James said. ''He's at work''

''ok'' Gwen said. It was a awkward silence until she said- ''when are we going ?''

''uhm.. I dunno'' James sighed '' I can ask''

''ok''

James walked away to his mom.

''Hey mom'' James said '' When are we going to the beach today ?''

''as soon as Al and Lily has waked up '' Ginny said. '' if you want the time to get faster you could wake them up.''

''sure'' James said. '' CMON GWEN LETS WAKE AL AND LILY!''

Gwen came and James said to her to wake lily. Gwen walked to Lily's room as James walked to Albus room.

''WAKIE WAKIE AL!'' James yelled at his brother. ''WERE OFF TO THE BEACH TODAY !''

''Uhg…'' was the only thing Albus said and then he just roll around.

'' Trying to ignore me huh?'' James said '' you will regret that ''

James pushed Albus from his bed to the floor.

''WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!'' Albus yelled

James just laughed and walked away. It looked like Gwen already had got Lily up. But Lily looked really mad thought.

''How did you get her up?'' James asked. '' she is usually hard to get up''

''I gave her a shock'' Gwen said. ''but not as big so it would hurt her just so I could get her out of bed''

James and Gwen laughed a little then Albus came down. he looked angry but not as angry Lily for sure.

''Morning Al '' James said tease fully to he's brother. '' woke up on the wrong side on the bed today ?''

Albus mumbled some things and then took a seat. ( they were eating breakfast )

Gwen and James played Rock-paper-scissors together, But Gwen won every time thought. Gwen played it with Albus too, but he won some times at least. Albus at least liked Gwen not as Lily who hated her.

A little bit later they were going to the beach. They walked there sense it wasn't too long to go. It was 30 minutes' walk to the beach.

''Gaah! My feet hurts '' Gwen complained but still It makes sense because she weren't wearing shoes

''And what do you want me to do?'' James asked sarcastically. '' Cary you? ''

''Yes, Please'' she said.

''ok then'' James said picking her up in his arms. '' Happy now?''

''Yepp'' she smiled.

After many minutes later they were at the beach. It was an empty sand beach , it also had a bridge. Gwen let go off James.

''Thanks'' she said.

''No problemo '' James said with a grin on his face. ''Should we change into bath suits ? ''

''We shall'' Gwen said and then they went to change into their bath suits. Some minutes later they were done.

''Wanna make a bet'' Gwen asked James.

''Sure, Whats the bet then? '' he asked.

''The bet is that the one who gets into the water first gets 10 Gallons from the loser''

''Oh it's on! '' James said and ran away. He was almost at the bridge but then Gwen came beside him. '' SEE YOU LOSER!'' She yelled at him and then she ran faster than him. It was hopeless so he started to slow down.

She was just about to jump – But she slipped on some water and fell into the water. He ran to look if she was ok. ''GWEN ,GWEN ! '' He yelled down the water. She didn't come up.

Then she came up really fast grabbed him and pulled him down the water.

Suddenly he was in the water. He could see Gwen smiling at him, he smiled back. He had to breath. How could she hold her breath for so long?

He went up, So did Gwen. They looked each other in the eyes for a while, then she lean in and kissed him.

**So cheesy ._. i know oh well.**

**Y U NO Review**


End file.
